Fatal Shadows
by RedSakura19
Summary: Misaki is a Kunoichi (Ninja) who has an old vendetta and has sworn her life to protect the Seika Clan and the Honozono Kingdom. Her life takes a tremulous turn as a new Shinobi, Usui Takumi enters the Seika Clan and bothers her immensely. With enemies and traitors tearing the already feudal Japan and new emotions surfacing because of Takumi, things become complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama! or the Tenchu games. I'm just going with an idea I had thought of. It's not a crossover and the villains will be similar or the same. But there will be new villains also. Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summary: Misaki is a Kunoichi who has an old vendetta and has sworn her life to protect the Seika Clan and the Honozono Kingdom. Her life takes a tremulous turn as a new Shinobi (Ninja) Usui Takumi enters the Seika Clan and bothers her immensely. With enemies and traitors tearing the already feudal Japan and her increasing closeness to Takumi, things become complicated to chose between love or duty. ****T for Violence.**_

* * *

The night was young and the white misty clouds shrouded the full moon yet the light seeped through its transparency. Misaki aimed her grappling hook at the tall wall of the dwelling and swung it. Upon contact she tugged it to make sure it was secure before soaring up as it reels. As soon as her feet touched the ground she crouched and took in her surrounds. Below her is a garden with an exotic pond, a small bridge and sakura tress but also more than a few guards patrolling the area armed with either a sword, a spear or bow and arrows. Standing up she ventured right in a quick pace on the wall until she saw an open window and smirked. Jumping inside crouched as she was in a hallway. She sprinted to the corner but stopped and leaned against the wall. Using her senses to hear and moving slightly to see what was beyond the turn. A guard was patrolling in a same routine back and forth. He came as close to the corner and looked left and right. However he didn't bother to look above as Misaki was on the ceiling with much difficulty with her hands and feet and back stretching and pushing against the wall. As soon as he turned Misaki jumped down and stealthy slit his throat with her dual blades. A low grunt was heard and she carried his body behind a corner before the blood reached the ground.

With a sigh she made her way down the hallway to the stairs but crouched upon seeing another guard walking upstairs. She did a few side way rolls quickly to the other end and observed his routine. Once he went downstairs Misaki followed but watched from the railing. Once his back was turned she jumped on his shoulders and twisted his skull between her thighs, killing him instantly. She hid his body behind the staircase and sprinted to a sliding door where she saw the silhouette of an enemy.

The perimeter was heavily guarded by at least a few guards. If Misaki had to take out the evil merchant Buta she had to remove any obstacles that could get in her way. Misaki jumped down and performed a scissor throat slit when the guard's back was turned. She quickly did a side way roll towards to the other side of the corridor where the second enemy she heard was approaching and spontaneously jumped out performing a double chest stab.

Seeing the coast was clear she decided to casually walk through the empty hallway but keeping her senses heightened at all times. Her ears picked up sounds of crying and whimpering and she made her way towards it. She came to a skidded halt and quickly leaned against the wall near to the corner before the guard could see her.

_The girls must be held prisoner in that room!_

Misaki took out a ceramic bell which looked like a white buttercup with pink tips. she tingled the bell gaining the unsuspecting victim's attention. She heard his footsteps coming closer and closer until he came in her line of attack. His eyes widened to see Misaki, "Hey there," she smirked with a wink and it was lights out for him.

Miski slid open the door to see 5 or so girls huddled together and cowering.

"Please don't hurt us,"

"We want to go home,"

Seeing their expression of fear and sadness Misaki's indigo eyes softened and she smiled assuringly. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to rescue you! All of you leave immediately. There is a carriage awaiting at the main gate with my accomplices. "They will take you back to your village," she told them "You won't find any trouble that way," pointed Misaki to the direction she had come from.

"Thank you," they nodded getting up and walked together out the door as Misaki moved aside, seeing the dead body of the guard that intimidated them one girl screamed but another comforted her.

"Wait Numi is still here! she was taken a while ago! please save her!" pleaded her friend.

"Alright," nodded Misaki with a smile and sprinted off to the opposite direction.

* * *

Misaki sighed and wiped the blood off her cheek carelessly. It wasn't hers that's for sure. Not a single enemy could touch her if they could see or catch her that is. She's the Queen of stealth. Misaki flipped her shoulder length raven ponytail and stepped over the guard laying in his pool of blood. She heard a womanly scream and quickly opened the sliding door, rushing in the well lit room. A young woman was on the ground crying as she crawled away from an over-weight man towering over her.

"Please no!" She cried.

"Come my precious. I'll treat you like a queen," he said laughing.

_Misaki your mission for tonight is to vanquish the evil merchant who has been forcefully giving loans to the villagers and then charging a high interest rate. When they can't pay back the loan their daughters are taken as sex slaves. _

"Step away from the girl you swine!" warned Misaki.

The merchant turned and fear overtook him more than confusion or shock. "Waaa who are you?" he asked trembling while tying his lime green kimono hurriedly. "Guards! Guards!" he yelled.

Misaki smirked "I took care of your guards and now you're next," she told him. "Miss I request that you leave immediately as things could get ugly. You won't find any trouble in your path. A carriage is waiting at the main gate to take you and the rest of the girls back to your village safely," smiled Misaki.

The frightened girl slowly got up, her eyes shifting from her captor to her saviour. She nodded a thank you and ran out the door.

"Listen I'll pay you any amount just spare me," he pleaded even grovelling.

"I don't think so. You've been a bad boy. It's pay back time for all your sins!" Misaki told him.

"Guards! somebody! Get her! Get her!" he tried again. Misaki just shook her head at his incompetence and disbelief.

The sliding door slid open quickly and Misaki instinctively did a forward jump away where she could see her target and the new enemy.

A man in a purple kimono walked in holding his katana in its sheath. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail and he had a dastardly moustache. "It seems we have an uninvited guest," his voice was soothingly calm and playful which Misaki hated straightaway.

"Get her! I'll double your pay," the merchant exclaimed and cautiously ran out through a second passage way.

Misaki reached behind and unsheathed her ninjato (dual blades). Her fingers casually rapped in idleness. "I should've known that swine would've paid for a bodyguard as well as building his so called fortress. I came for him but I guess I have to deal with you first," she sprinted and attacked him head on. Their swords clashed making metallic clanks echo throughout the room. Misaki smirked this was a piece of cake, attack after attack she lashed out not giving him a chance. He tried to get even one slash but she deflected it and then they both jumped back a distance. He took out and threw a few ninja stars at her but Misaki did a backward flip and did a jump run against the wall dodging them all. She took out her own shuriken (ninja stars) with the sharp tips curved slightly inward and threw them while she was in mid air. They were a direct hit piercing his shoulder, stomach and left side of his chest. Misaki landed and sprinted towards him quickly, she jumped and kicked him in the chest. He collapsed to the ground and spewed out blood from his mouth and wounds. A final sound did escape but it was muffled as he choked on his own blood and died.

Misaki exhaled and relaxed her tense body. "Now where did that lecherous old goat go...?"

* * *

Misaki came out into the garden and used her grappling hook to reach the wall. She ran along on the wall towards the only place he cold possibly go - his storage houses where he kept his money and other things he forcefully repossessed. She jumped down expecting to see any guards but it was unusually quite. She leaned against one of the house walls sliding along towards a corner. Nothing. Not wanting to waste any time and deciding to contend with them if she encountered them, Misaki sprinted ahead. She came to a halt and was surprised at what she saw - the dead bodies of the guards sprawled on the ground.

"What?! What's going on?" Misaki believed she was the only one here but she presumed wrong. A few rusty gun shots went off grabbing her attention immediately. "I guess I'll find out,"

Misaki ran into the direction where she heard the sound. She came across the forth storage house and watched the happenings from the window. A male with a veil mask stood over Merchant Buta holding his ninjato (sword) tightly. Buta was heavily injured and on the brink of death as he grabbed fistfuls of scattered gold coins on the floor that had fallen from a ripped sack. His old gun lay to the other end of the room.

"My money...my money," he cried before collapsing on the ground face first.

"You won't be needing it where you're going," said the mysterious stranger. "What a waste," he shook his head.

Misaki strutted casually through the open doors grabbing his attention. His green eyes widened slightly as he stared at her, quite mesmerised. "He was supposed to be my kill. Oh well may be I can make up for it by killing you instead," Misaki ran forward unsheathing her dual swords. Their swords collided and they skidded on opposite ends turning to face each other. Misaki smirked as his veil fell to the ground. His face was clear as day in the moonlight. Sparkling emerald green eyes and unnaturally seeming spiky blond hair. He looked quite princely.

"May be next time beautiful," he smirked and shot his grappling hook without looking. "I hope we meet again," he soared into midnight sky and disappeared as Misaki sprinted to catch up with him. Her indigo eyes narrowed into a glare as she stabbed her sword into the wooden door in frustration. Her lips pursed into a frown. "You better pray we never meet again otherwise I won't let you live,"

* * *

Misaki entered the small shrine room and kneeled before her sensei as he lighted fresh incense sticks near the Buddha idol.

"You're back. I assume the mission went well," he turned with a calm smile on his slightly aged face.

"Yes sensei. I managed to rescue the girls but encountered a problem and-" Misaki stopped mid sentence hearing footsteps near the threshold.

"Come in my boy," motioned Master Satukoaru. The boy came and knelt before Master SatsuKaoru. "Misaki I would like you to meet Usui Takumi. He is the new Shinobi in the Seika Clan,"

Misaki's eyes widened "You?!" She took out her dual swords and came into an attacking position completely ignoring what her sensei had said.

"Misaki stand down!" Commanded Master SatsuKaoru.

"But sensei," sputtered Misaki "He was the one who I encountered on my mission! He was the one to kill Merchant Buta before I did!"

Master SatsuKaoru looked at Takumi who was smirking at Misaki and sighed. She sent a deathly glare. "Is this true?" He asked him.

"Yes sensei. After hearing all about Misaki from you I was quite intrigued and wanted to watch her in action. I observed her from the shadows and realised your praises were slightly exaggerated,"

"Why you?!" Misaki growled. "Master you can't be serious! He can't be in the Seika Clan. Do you trust him? From most of my life with you I don't recall you mentioning him. Can we entrust the Honozono Kingdom in his hands?"

"I don't know him personally but a dear friend of mine recommended him. You know in these times of war where stronger enemies and traitors lurk hell bent on tearing this land apart, we need all the help we can get. It's just not about this Kingdom or others but Japan,"

"I understand sensei. Do as you see fit," Misaki sighed defeatedly. She could never go against her Master's orders. He's not just her sensei but father figure. She looks up to him and admires him. Her life will forever remain indebted to him, Seika Clan and the Honozono Kingdom. "Just warn him to stay out of my way. I don't want any hindrances," with that said Misaki sheathed her dual Kodachi and turned away to leave.

"Misaki there will be a time where you'll have to work together," reasoned sensei.

"I would rather die in battle than team up with a male," she said coldly and left.

"What's eating her? Why does she hate men so much?" Asked Takumi

Master Satsukaoru sighed. "It's not her fault and I don't blame her. She was only ten when I found her in the burned down village of Kyoya. Her family was presumed dead and she blamed her father for the destruction. He took a lot of loan from the Kuroya - an evil ninja clan segregated to fulfil their own selfish desires. He wasn't able to pay it back and so they attacked and decimated the village. I was travelling by and saw the burned down village. I searched for survivors until I came across Misaki who was lying on the river bank unconscious. I took her in and when I saw the fire in her eyes for revenge and potential I decided to train her into the Seika Clan. My decision wasn't wrong and now she is in charge of the Clan teaching and training new students while also working as a Kunochi for the Honozono Kingdom. Quite a lot to achieve at such a young age,"

"I see. May be she needs someone to show her not all men are the same," suggested Takumi.

"That would be difficult as she only respects myself and Lord Honozono,"

"I'm confident that I'll change her perspective," smirked Takumi with determination.

* * *

Misaki released her raven hair from the ponytail and stripped bare from her black ninja uniform before slipping into the Luke warm water of the hot springs. She closed her eyes and sighed with content as the bubbles massaged her tense muscles.

"Him being my partner? What a joke," snorted Misaki. "I'll prove to sensei he isn't all that. I would rather him staying away from me unless he feels brave enough to venture into the cave of a Sheba,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for your reviews. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

"Okay you stooges prepare yourself for today's training," warned Misaki standing in front of the three boys who were in a horizontal line, looking quite determined and petrified of her. "Shirakawa I want you to lie down and Sarashina I want you to carry his body to the other side,"

Sarashina bent down and was struggling to lift Shirakawa. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and his face scrunched up painfully. "Ow my back!" he groaned hunched over.

"You're supposed to bend your knees," Misaki pointed out. "Fine just drag his body instead," she waved it off in irritation.

"I would if he wasn't so heavy," complained Sarashina. He rubbed his wrist and moved it in circular motions. "And this is supposed to be my drawing hand,"

"Just admit you're weak!" spat Shirakawa getting up.

"You're such a pansy. No wonder you're parents sent you here to become manly. No man draws cutie stuff!" Kurosaki added, agreeing with his comrade.

"Enough! Let's just move on to the next training task!" yelled Misaki in frustration.

* * *

"Alright, Shirakawa sneak behind Kurosaki and do a stealth kill," instructed Misaki.

While Kurosaki was pretending to look the other way Shirakawa walked behind with a wooden training sword and performed a throat slit. Kurosaki fell to the ground pretending to be dead.

"Good now dispose of his body," Misaki told him seeming pleased.

Shirakawa picked his body like if he was carrying a wounded soldier and took him to a far corner.

"NO! You're supposed to carry the body like a sack of potatoes, with the wound facing upwards. Not piggy back him! The blood will stain the floor and reveal your presence," Misaki pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Why am I training them?! Oh yes now I remember 'those who wish to serve the kingdom are welcome for training here' as sensei said. Making my life so difficult…..they're so incompetent. No wonder girls are the best; they pick things up easily and not have to be taught numerous times!_

"This is so stupid! Why skulk around like a cat? Why can't we just kill them all!" complained Shirakawa

_"_Idiot! Can you take on fifty guards all at once? With your beginners training I doubt it. Your presence will be alerted and then your target will escape. It's not just about killing, but stealth. Hide among the shadows to spy on your enemy and then when the moment is right strike like an eagle!" Misaki slapped her fist in the palm of her other hand for effect.

"Wow!" said Sarashina in amazement.

"That's so amazing!" agreed Kurosaki "I like the sound of that," he rubbed his chin imagining himself as a ninja.

"Whatever," mumbled Shirakawa

"Let's move on to the next exercise shall we?" deadpanned Misaki.

* * *

"Alright you guys your next task is to attack me. So grab your weapons and charge!" Misaki told them holding her dual wooden kodachi's.

"All of us….." started Sarashina

"…at once," finished Shirakawa

"Yes," smirked Misaki. "Unless you boys are coward," she pressed a nerve – masculinity.

"You're on!" they said simultaneously in determination.

The three charged Misaki at once. She did a forward jump from the group of three and turned to face them as they came after her. She deflected Shirakawa's numerous attacks and just shoved him with her Kodachi's. Kurosaki came from behind however Misaki used her swords to stop his behind the back slash. She caught his sword in between her Kodachi's and flipped him over, making him fall face first on Shirakawa. Sarashina stood at a distance and threw countless shuriken however Misaki bent backwards barely missing them all. With a backward flip she took out her own and threw them like passing a deck of cards in a poker game. Sarashina was pinned to wall.

Misaki relaxed and exhaled. "Well that's seems enough for today boys. You need more practise on your techniques and form," Misaki mounted the wooden Kodachi's on the wall and made her way towards the door.

"I had enough!" grunted Shirakawa as he picked himself off the ground. "It's bad enough to have a girl teach us but beat us too! God I just hate her!" he snarled.

"I know what you mean. It's embarrassing. Why can't she just be a normal girl and cook or clean," complained Kurosaki rubbing his chest. "She's got face on her and a body. Use it for something less extreme,"

"She thinks she's all that! I'm sick of it. someone needs to bring her down a notch," Shirakawa dusted himself.

* * *

Misaki had heard them but chose to ignore their bitching. It was a beautiful day outside, she would rather enjoy the weather and time of peace before her next mission.

Misaki was walking along a trail through the lush forest. Sakura petals floated carelessly around while nature sang its melodious tune. A guava fruit caught Misaki's eye and she licked her lips with a mischievous twinkle in her indigo eyes. With a kick to the trunk she jumped up to a branch and then swung upwards to the upper branch where the fruit resided. Her hand reached out to grab it when in a blink of an eye it disappeared. She looked up to see Takumi sitting on the branch above smiling down at her. Misaki did not look too pleased.

"Why do you have to have an eye on what's supposed to be mine?" she said with a glare.

Takumi smirked "Because it's amusing," he bit into the fruit to irk her but she kept an indifferent expression. "Well I can compromise since we will be working alongside,"

"I would rather be surrounded by a pack of ferocious wolves than accept your help or have you along side of me," she told him simply and did a backflip off the branch, landing gracefully on her two feet like a gymnast.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Takumi followed suit and jumped down in follow of Misaki who was walking away.

"I'm not very nice so deal with it,"

Walking a few meters Misaki knew Takumi was following her and she became aggravated. She stopped and turned around "Quite following me!" she yelled

"But Misaki I'm new here and I don't know my way around. At least sticking with you I won't be lost," he said not offended by her rudeness or tone yet calm and unbothered.

"I don't have the time or patience to give you a guided tour so kindly explore on your own!" with that said Misaki broke into a run and sprinted at a not so human speed. She had turned to see no sight of Takumi and smirked victoriously of losing him. However a moment later he was catching up with her and side by side. _Damn him!_ She saw the doors of the Seika House and increased her pace. As soon as she stepped on the steps the door opened to reveal Yukimura who was startled to see Misaki.

"Good thing I've found you Ayuzawa-san, Lord Honozono has requested to see you," he informed her. "Also Usui-san sensei would like to have a word with you,"

* * *

Misaki entered the huge guarded entrance of the fortress without any stops as everyone from the guards to the servants knew her well. She kneeled down before the Lord Honozono and Princess Sakura who were sitting on the throne. "You've requested my presence Lord Honozono,"

"Rise Misaki. I've called upon you to tell you how proud I feel that you managed to rescue the girls and brought them safely to their village. Your duty towards the Honozono Kingdom is appreciated without a doubt," smiled Lord Honozono and so did Sakura did a silent clap through the long sleeves of her blue kimono. Even Shizuko the daughter of Lord Hanzono's financial adviser, who stood by Sakura nodded with a smile. "Sakura leave I have important matters to discuss," he told his daughter.

"Yes father," Sakura got up and bowed before leaving with Shizuko.

Lord Honozono's face showed what resembled disappointment. "Misaki I have heard from an informant that plans are being made to attack the Honozono Kingdom. You must meet him and retrieve the copy of the secret plans," he gulped before continuing. "I've also heard and discussed with Satsukaoru that there is a new evil rising which the traitors will use during the war,"

"What new evil Lord Honozono?" asked Misaki as her eyes squinted a decimal in confusion and curiosity.

"The traitors are using black magic to create and resurrect demons," he told her gravely with fear in his eyes from the stories he heard of mortals battling and losing their lives because of the supernatural powers. He not only feared for his Kingdom and Japan but mostly for his only daughters. They are the only close family he has left since the death of his wife from a disease.

"No need to worry Lord Honozono I will get the plans. Also while I'm alive no harm shall come to Princess Sakura," smiled Misaki reading his fears.

"I entrust the safe of my Kingdom and my daughter in your hands Misaki," Lord Honozono felt assured. "By the way please do see Sakura before you leave. She has been eager to see you,"

* * *

Misaki was ambling through the hallway when her cat like ears heard whispering. Misaki smiled with an eye roll. As soon as she was about to knock the door slid open and Misaki was yanked in.

"Oh Misa I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Sakura hugging Misaki tightly.

"So have I Princess Sakura," Misaki patted Sakura on the head.

"She's been talking about you non-stop," said Shizuko, who was sitting on the bed.

"Please sit with us for a little while," Sakura pouted tugging on Misaki's arm. "You never come to see me!" she whined like a child when she's only a year younger than Misaki.

"Alright just five minutes," sighed Misaki with defeat.

_When Misaki came to the Honozono Kingdom with Master Satsukaoru to discuss her situation with Lord Honozono she was cautious at first. _

_"My lord, this is Ayuzawa Misaki. A great tragedy has befallen her and her village. She is the only survivor I found and have decided to take her in as my own. I see great potential in her to serve the Honozono Kingdom," explained Master Satsukaoru._

_"I see," Lord Honozono bent down and smiled at Misaki but she hid behind Master Satsukaoru. "Don't be afraid Misaki. No one will hurt you,"_

_Just then Sakura skipped into the scene with Shizuko trailing behind. "Hello father," she hugged Lord Honozono. "Hello Master Satsukaoru," she bowed respectfully. _

_"Hello Princess Sakura," Master Satsukaoru patted her head affectionately with a warm smile._

_Sakura's gaze fell to the raven haired girl peeking from behind her master. "Who's that?" she pointed and Misaki retreated. _

_"That's Misaki," her father told her. "She's a bit shy and scared,"_

_"Am not!" mumbled Misaki. Her outspokenness made the Lord laugh._

_"Come out Misaki please. We can play lots of games and have lots of fun!" Sakura enticed._

_"No!" Misaki told her stubbornly. "No way,"_

_"Misaki if you don't come out I'm going to cry!" Sniffled Sakura._

_Hearing that Misaki came out promptly. "Okay just don't start the waterworks. I hate it when girls cry,"_

_Sakura dragged Misaki and Shizuko towards the garden. "Come on Misaki, we'll have lots of fun Shizuko, you and me,"_

_From that day onwards Misaki became close to Sakura as if she was her younger sister. She saw the same innocence she used to see in Suzuna before that tragic day that left her without a family and a home. Misaki's years went by playing with weapons and training than toys but Princess Sakura would drag her out to have some fun once and a while._

"Misaki you're so amazing! You managed to rescue the girls from the evil merchant and punished him and his men. I wish I was a ninja like you. Life would be so exciting. A new adventure each day," Sakura kicked and punched her invisible opponent until she stumbled and fell backwards on her bed.

"Then Kami save the Honozono Kingdom," teased Shizuko and she and Misaki bursted into laughter.

"Ha! Very funny," pouted Sakura sitting up. "Misaki…" she looked up and then averted her gaze deciding to drop the subject.

"What is it Princess?" asked Misaki.

"It's nothing," mumbled the pink haired girl.

"You can tell me anything Princess," Misaki urged.

Sakura sighed deeply. "It's just that, what if I was kidnapped? Would you look for me even if there was no hope in rescuing me?" she asked sadly with tears brimming in her big innocent pink eyes.

"I would look for you Princess till the end of my life," she told the immature girl sincerely. Sakura embraced Misaki feeling some sort of comfort. "Not that I would allow anyone to take you away," Misaki pulled Sakura back in arm's length. "I must go now. And Shizuko prevent her from thinking stupid things,"

"I said I tried before and I'll say it again," sighed Shizuko.

* * *

Misaki was leaving when she saw Master Satsukaoru approaching with Takumi by his side. She cut her eyes at him and focused instead on sensei.

"Sensei, you here?" she enquired.

"Yes Misaki, I've come to introduce Takumi to Lord Honozono, since he will be protecting the Kingdom from now on," answered the elder man who doesn't look older than forty.

* * *

The misty clouds moved around like a lake in the dark sky. Misaki sprinted through a trail in the forest towards the Honozono Kingdom. She came to a stop until she saw masked ninja patrolling outside, presumably to be an obstacle in her path. She quickly hid behind a tree, leaning her back against it while observing over her shoulder.

_Looks like I have company. They haven't entered the kingdom so which means they're waiting outside for me. Curse those traitors! It seems we have a traitor within the Kingdom itself._

Misaki patted the scroll in her carry case and thought of an alternative. "I don't care what. I'm delivering this message," she took out a small coral shaped whistle and blew into it. The dogs nor the ninja's heard the mystical whistle.

Rustling was heard from the trees and a cat which looked like a leopard jumped down. He looked at Misaki and meowed with an affectionate blink.

"Hyo I'm glad to see you too. Listen boy, I have a job for you. Can you deliver this….." she took out the scroll which was in a metal case and showed it to the small lean cat. "…message to sensei?"

Hyo meowed with a nod. Misaki smiled and squatted down. She held out her hand with the scroll and he placed it in his mouth.

"Good boy," Misaki cooed and petted him. "Now go. But mind yourself,"

Misaki watched Hyo jump up on the wall and then jump from one house top to another stealthily. "Now with that taken care of, I'll have to welcome our new guest," she unsheathed her dual Kodachi's and smirked.

* * *

Misaki the Seika Clan and entered the dwelling. She went into the room where sensei usually resided. Sliding opening the door walked in to see her sensei, Hyo drinking a saucer of milk, Takumi and councillor Oda.

"Sorry sensei I was held back by some hindrances. There were enemy ninja at the gate and skulking around town. However I took care of them,"

"No no, its fine Misaki," assured Councillor Oda, sensei's right hand man who creates maps and battle strategies. "Hyo brought us the message and the matter shall be taken care of. It's just…" he trailed off upon receiving a look from Satsukaoru who shook his head in disapproval.

"We received a message that Shirakawa, Kurosaki and Sarashina are being held captive for spying on the traitors. If we don't succumb to their demands they'll keep on torturing them," Takumi told her.

"Those idiots!" seethed Misaki. "I told them they weren't ready. Fools!" she clenched her fist.

"There's nothing we can do now Misaki. According to the code which you know very well that we must not rescue a ninja if they are caught. They are considered dead after they have failed their mission and brought dishonour to their clan," Satsukaoru reminded her gravely.

"Sensei can we not bend the rules just this once. Those three idiots aren't even ninja's but in training. After their rescue their training shall be ceased and they can work alongside soldiers in the war," reasoned Misaki. "Please sensei they're one of us,"

"Misaki do you know what you're asking for? To infiltrate their base in a cave near the woods inhabited by wild beasts. To rescue them from the heavily watch of guards and minding every trap ensnared. I don't this is wise. I wouldn't want to lose you," he told her. "It's late now go rest,"

Misaki sighed in defeat and left the room closing the door behind her.

_I hate those idiots but I just can't let them die. Sorry sensei, please forgive me._

Misaki walked to the opposite end of her room and instead went down the hallway.

"Misaki wait!" she heard Takumi call her and stopped.

"I'm not in the mood Usui for your nonsense," she told him coldly.

"Wait I know you're going to rescue them and I'm coming with you," he stood in front of her. "I'm not letting you go alone and certainly not if it's a death trap,"

"I would rather go alone. And I will make it out alive," she countered.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," he playfully teased.

"Is being my stalker a hobby of yours or something?" she said unamused.

"In a matter of fact it is," he leaned closer making her breath hitch. "Anything to do with you interests me,"

Misaki felt her cheeks become warm from the proximity as he stared down into her indigo eyes with his emerald green. "Hentai!" she shoved him back a few steps away from her. "F-fine you can come along just don't get in my way,"

"Yes mam," he saluted and followed her down to the weapons room. He grinned to himself.

"Weird being," muttered Misaki

* * *

Many weapons were mounted on the wall, crates on the ground and shelves with bottles and pots.

"Yukimura we're going to infiltrate a cave with many traps and wild beasts," Misaki told him.

"Alright Ayuzawa-san! Here we have the usual clay bombs, smoke bombs, shiruken, poison rice ball, and mines," he presented.

Takumi whistled as he was impressed at the weaponry around the room.

"We'll take some clay bombs, smoke bombs, shiruken and mines," instructed Misaki putting a clay bomb in her carry pouch.

"So what's the mission Ayuzawa-san?" asked Yukimura out of curiosity since Misaki worked alone usually.

"We're going to rescue those three stooges," replied Misaki indifferently.

"But isn't that against the code?! Sensei will not approve of it," worried Yukimura and regretting not asking them before but who had the guts to stop Misaki, surely not him.

"Just cover for us," Takumi told him and left alongside Misaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

* * *

Misaki and Takumi were hiding behind trees observing the entrance of the cave which was guarded heavily by a few armed men.

"How are we going to get in?" Thought Misaki aloud.

Takumi came out of hiding and was reading his sword.

"What're you doing?! You're going to be seen!" Misaki said incredulously.

"That's the whole idea Misaki," smirked Takumi with a wink.

"Are you insane? What about stealth?" She asked while running after him.

"Stealth is necessary but it's no fun if the enemy doesn't know what hit them,"

"You!"

"Intruders!"

The guards surrounded Misaki and Takumi. Misaki unsheathed her dual kodachi and took a defensive position.

"You have to give them a fighting chance. And I like to play around with my kill," Takumi finished.

One guard tried to impale Takumi with his spear but Takumi dodged by jumping back and slashed his sword across the enemy and impaled him from behind. Misaki focused all her energy and performed twin snake - stabbing one into the chest and then twirled to stab the other. Their bodies fell limply on the green grass, staining it with blood.

Without warning Takumi jumped Misaki and rolled to dodge an array of arrows. Takumi sat up and quickly threw a fish shaped shuriken at the guard armed with a bow and arrow, it hit directly where his heart lied, killing him instantly.

"How dare he attack from behind?!" Misaki growled jumping to a standing position.

"Now how does it feel?" Grinned Takumi smugly getting up.

"Shut up. You made you're point!" Misaki scowled.

Misaki and Takumi entered the cave cautiously. The pathways of the cave were winding, leading to many other paths. Misaki and Takumi used their keen senses to help to pick the right way.

Takumi took care of the one guard by sneaking up behind him and performing a throat slit stealth kill. Like that they took care of few guards.

* * *

Misaki and Takumi were crawling on the ceiling of the cave with the support of their grappling hooks to overcome the bottomless seeming pit. It was difficult as their bodies were painfully tense and sweating from the strain but they kept focus and their strength in check. On slip up and they could fall to their deaths. Misaki felt her pendant loosen and prayed it wouldn't fall. She tried tilting her head up but it was struggle since she was backed against the wall.

"You okay?" Asked Takumi

Misaki gasped for a deep breath. "Yes I'm fine,"

Suddenly her worst fear was realised when her pendant slithered down her neck and began to slowly fall. "No!" She whispered with wide eyes and fearful expression mixed with undeniable regret. Takumi acted fast and reeled back his grappling to dive down.

"Takumi!" Misaki screamed as quickly reeled back her grappling hook and dived down.

"Gotcha," Takumi caught the pendant in his hand and at the same time Misaki had grabbed his hand and the edge of the top.

"What was that?!" Said one of the guards.

Misaki thought fast "meow meow," she imitated the distress sound of a cat really well.

"It's probably a dumb cat which fell into the pit with spikes,"

"Stupid cat," laughed another guard.

Misaki breather a sigh of relief. Both her arms felt like they would tear from the socket and fall off but she painfully held on to both Takumi and the top. Takumi placed the pendant into his gi pocket and then shot his grappling hook above.

"Let go Misaki," he told her lowly as he felt the secure hold of the hook. Misaki nodded and slowly released his hand as their his fingers brushed against her palm like a ticklish feather.

Once Takumi was had land to the other side above Misaki, she used both hands to hold on to the top edge and then flipped upwards landing on her feet.

"You idiot! You could've gotten impaled by the spikes in that pit! Why did you risk your life for that pendant?!" She scolded in a low harsh whisper.

Takumi smiled as he took out the pendant and dangled it his hand leaving Miskai surprised that he caught it. "Because..." He walked behind her carefully placed it around her neck. "...it means something to you. Anything valuable to you is valuable to me,"

"T-thank you," said Misaki averting her gaze. "Let's carry on," she turned and walked on ahead.

Two guards were facing in opposite directions with their back to each other. Miskai and Takumi nodded to each other in confirmation. Misaki went to the one on the right whereas Takumi went to the one the left. He stood back to back and then impaled his sword into his back, penetrating his spine. With a twist of his sword and a low painful whisper of death escaping the victims lips Takumi pulled out his sword smoothly and then body fell to the ground face first. Meanwhile Misaki also standing back to back stabbed her dual kodachi's into her unsuspecting victims shoulder blades and flipped over kicking him in the chest as she removed her blades simultaneously . He staggered and fell back.

"Cats aren't stupid. They're intelligent creatures. Better than you," Misaki told his dead body.

They cautiously went to a straight upward slope and came into a area. Ahead was a giant gate with thick bars of steal.

"I bet they're this way," suggested Misaki and sprinted forward. Just as she was close to the gate a seven foot bear jumped down in front of her. "I was wondering where were the wild beasts," muttered Misaki taking a defensive stance.

Suddenly the gate to the left opened and a huge orgre like being stomped out. It was close to being morbidly obese as it carried a club. He laughed "you come to play?" It grinned at Takumi.

Misaki used her dual kodachi's to block every attack from the bear. She had to mind it's sharp knife like nails. But she did manage to get some hits in with a few slashes hear an there. It roared and then got on all fours to charge. Misaki jumped out the way and did a side roll. She quickly took out her mines and placed them on the ground on random spots. All she had to do was lure him.

"Come on. This way," she cooed mockingly making it charge in rage like a bull, right into her trap. The mines exploded sending the flying upwards then plummeting down on the ground.

Meanwhile, Takumi was quick and strong enough to block and dodge the attacks of the ogre seeing openings and slashing his sword against its sides. The ogre swung his spiked club behind where Takumi was, however he dodged with a side roll and threw a clay bomb. It exploded making the ogre fall back. Using this time wisely, Takumi took out and placed caltrops around in front.

The ogre got back up with frevor. "I like you. You're fun," he said gruffly.

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual," Takumi shot back.

The orgre being stupid enough missed the caltrops as they belended well with the dirk and stepped on them. The sharp spikes pierced his feet like fish bones. He jumped up and shifting to each foot in agony. Not wasting time Takumi charged the beast and did a one final attacking, killing him instantly.

The ogre let out a painful groan before tumbling over face first. "Me tired. Can't play anymore,"

"Rest in peace you misguided soul," said Takumi.

"Glad that's over with," said Misaki ready to sheath her dual Kodachi.

A deep demonic laughter erupted echoing in the area of the cave. A dark figure jumped down, emerging from the shadows. His hair was long, body lean and skin deathly pale with snake eyes and a grinch like smirk.

"Who are you?" Demanded Misaki taking a defensive position.

"I'm Akuma. Soon I'll have the heads of you two and the Honozono Kingdom on pikes. But for now I guess we can play around," he challenged with his are crossed over his chest.

"Like hell!" Spat Misaki and sprinted towards him clutching her dual swords. However, before she could reach him he did a high backflip and disappeared out into the night sky from the gaping hole above where the full moon and stars could be seen.

"I believe he's the new evil which had been summoned by black magic," commented Takumi seriously.

Misaki nodded not questioning how he knew. But there were bigger and important matters at hand which needed to be dealt with. "We should move on to find and free them,"

* * *

Misaki and Takumi ran to towards the dungeon where the three stooges were locked up. They saw them lying on the ground with many cuts and bruises all over their body.

"Wake up you stooges," commanded Misaki.

"I think I heard Misaki's voice," said Sarashina.

"You're probably hallucinating from the pain. She won't come," said Shirakawa resentfully.

"Then how come I heard it too," said Kurosaki in doubt.

Misaki shook her head. "It really is me you idiots. Now get up we've come to rescue you,"

Takumi used the key from the guard he had killed and unlocked the prison.

"Ayuzawa-San!" Sarashina jumped up and staggered towards Misaki. "You came to rescue us," he cried in relief.

"You idiots! What were you thinking going into enemy territory?! I told you numerous times you weren't ready yet you disobeyed me and now landed up in here. Truth be told you deserve," Misaki ranted.

"Yes well we rather be locked up here and beaten than be under your rule!" Spat Shirakawa. "We're sick of learning from a heartless bitch like you!"

Misaki was flabbergasted and hurt by the words yet showed indifference. She turned her back on them.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Misaki risked extradition by disobeying the code just to save you three. Sensei had disagreed yet she still wanted to rescue you and this is how you thank her," Takumi told them with spite. "Coming here wasn't a stroll in the woods. What with the traps and wild beasts lurking. So what if she's harsh but she's doing this to help you not because she hates you,"

Takumi's words sinked in and the three felt guilty. "We're sorry Misaki," they said together. "We're sorry that we doubted you and talked ill about you. Please forgive us,"

Misaki turned and smirked. "Come let's get out of here,"

* * *

Misaki and Takumi entered with the three. SatsuKaoru and Oda were surprised and relieved.

"Misaki I'm disappointed in you. And you too Takumi. I forbid you to go rescue them yet you disobeyed me. You do know the punishment for breaking the code is extradition or even death," said Satsukaoru, unpleased. The three gasped in shock while Misaki and Takumi had widened their eyes but stood tall ready to face what may come.

The three fell to their knees in front of their master.

"Please don't dismiss them from the Seika Clan," begged Sarashina.

"It was all my idea. Punish me not them. Please," implored Shirakawa.

"Misaki is the best ninja in the Seika Clan. She doesn't deserve this!" Pleaded Kurosaki. "Punish us instead,"

Satsukaoru sighed "only this time I'll make an exception. But from now on you mustn't go behind my back and disobey me. You're growing into a fine young woman Misaki and I would prefer you stay responsible and not make these mistakes. But I'm glad both of you are safe and completed this mission together. I may pair you two often,"

"Sensei please! This is no time for jokes," scowled Misaki crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't mind working alongside Ayuzawa-San, sensei. It would be rather interesting," smirked Takumi.

"Yukimura!" Oda called.

"Yes master Oda," Yukimura came running in and bowed.

"Help the three students with healing their wounds," Oda instructed him. "And prepare them a meal. They seam awfully weak," he chuckled and Satsukaoru, Misaki and Takumi joined in with the laughter, embarrassing the three.

Misaki was outside in the garden sitting on a rock near the exotic small pond. She fidgeting with the pendant around her neck thinking about it.

"That pendant is very precious to you," Takumi sat opposite to her.

"What're you doing out at this late hour?" Asked Misaki seeming less irritable.

"Hm the same reason you're out here at this late hour,"

Misaki got up and turned to leave. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like that. It was foolish. I would rather lose something precious than a person's life,"

"Misaki it seems you care about in this short amount time," smirked Takumi.

"Just for humanity's sake and morals. But thank you anyway. This pendant really means a lot me," she said simply and went inside. "However this doesn't change anything between us,"

* * *

"No no no!" Misaki yelled messaging her temples. "One thing I've established is that you three cannot become ninja's. However, I can try my best to make you superior ranking soldiers,"

"I'm sure they'll get the hang of it," said Takumi walking inside the dojo.

"In the next decade or so," snorted Misaki.

"Perhaps they need a different approach to teaching, as one cannot do it alone," spoke Master SatsuKaoru walking in.

"Sensei," Misaki greeted with respect. "I don't understand,"

"Allow me to clarify. Perhaps they need two teachers to demonstrate. It is only so much one can do to explain. I suggest Takumi work with you,"

"But sensei," whined Misaki.

"It would be an honour," said Takumi.

"Yes this will be a great opportunity to watch two ninja's in training," nodded Kurosaki.

Miskai sighed "Alright sensei,"

Takumi and Misaki took down their wooden kodachi's and then stood at a defensive position facing each other. They were smirking. For Takumi it was for amusement but Miskai wanted to defeat him, like she would to any male. However, she felt more inclined to wipe off that smirk which was teasing and taunting her.

Misaki lunged with her dual kodachi unleashing one attack after another which Takumi used his sword to defend himself. She crouched a kick to his feet but he forward jumped behind her. Misaki quickly twirled with a round house kick which Takumi dodged by ducking. The three stooges stared with wide eyes and mouth agape at the speed and different techniques these two conducted easily without breaking a sweat yet. Sensei smiled proudly while Oda watched in interest.

"Quit being easy on me and fight me seriously," snarled Misaki as their swords clashed and grinded each other with them pushing forward.

Takumi smirked and with one swift twist of his sword sent Misaki's kodachi's out of her hands and then pushed her to the ground. Without giving Misaki a chance to counter he pinned her down with his sword close to her throat. Misaki's breathing was irregular as her gaze shifted between his sword to his face which was inches from hers. Claps erupted and praises said.

"Do you want children in the future?" She glowered.

Takumi stared at her confused "What?"

"If you don't get off me this instant then you won't have the ability to in the future!" Misaki threatened with her knee rising.

Takumi released her from his restraint and got up not because he was intimidated. Misaki soon followed as well picking up her dual kodachi's and mounting them on the wall. Just then Yukimura came running in, huffing and puffing - completely out of breath.

"Sensei, Lord Honozono has sent a message for you," he breathed hunched over and reaching out to give the scroll.

"Very well," Sensei took the scroll and unwrapped it before reading it. He turned to Misaki and Takumi who were standing in await of his order. "I have a new mission for you. Lord Hanozono states that there is a group called the UxMishi Bandits who robe travellers near the Suken Forest. Just recently his relatives were robbed. He wants them alive and captured,"

"Alright sensei," bowed Misaki. "It shall be done,"

"We mustn't underestimate our enemy," spoke Oda. "We need a tactile approach to lure them out and then capture them. Somethings require a cunning brain than force alone. We don't know how many bandits you are up against and their level of skill considering they took out the bodyguards,"

"They loot rich travellers right? So what if Misaki and Takumi went in disguise as wealthy landlords?" Suggested Shirakawa.

"Your plan doesn't seem that flawed," nodded Sensei. "Misaki and Takumi you shall follow his plan and strike when opportunity arises. Bring them alive. But remember to use necessary force,"

"Hai!" Takumi and Misaki said simultaneously. Misaki didn't like the idea but a mission was a mission.

* * *

Misaki was in Princess Sakura's bedroom getting ready. To appear as a wealthy lady, Misaki had to look like one too. So she borrowed Princess Sakura's Blue silk Kimono and jewellery.

"Kawaii Misaki!" Squealed Princess Sakura "You look just like a princess," She gestured the servants to leave.

Misaki flipped her loose shoulder length raven hair and got up, not the least bit admirable of her appearance. "I'll try to return your Kimono and jewellery in immaculate condition Princess," promised Misaki. "Thank you for your help,"

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad to help. Be careful," hugged Princess Sakura. "And have fun," she winked. Misaki rolled her eyes.

Shizuoka peeked her head into the room. " Misaki, Yukimura has the carriage waiting outside with Takumi,"

Misaki nodded and rushed out. Shizuko noticed a hair pin fall and picked it up, pushing the ends of it together. Princess Sakura gasped clamping a hand over her mouth, startling the girl.

"What is it Princess?" Shizuko asked.

"That's an omen. When you find a hair pin, press it together making the ends even then you will meet a boy that could be your future husband!"

"It's just superstition, Princess. We mustn't think to much into it. Let's go give this to Misaki,"

Misaki was walking at a quicker pace towards the stairs. She walked down and saw Takumi waiting patiently by the steps. They both stopped mid way to stare at each other in mesmerisation. They looked magnificent in their yukata and Kimono. Takumi was wearing a dark purple yukata with silk embroidery and wooden sandals while Misaki contrasted with a light blue floral kimono and patterned fan in her hand also wearing wooden sandals.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. I guess it's true, girls do take longer to get ready. I may add that you look beautiful," Said Takumi making Misaki's cheeks redden with the compliment.

"L-let's just go!" She ordered.

"Right my lady. Your carriage awaits," he slyly grinned to irk her.

"Strange being," muttered Misaki. "And girls do not take that long to get ready. It's a myth created by boys to negatively affect the image of girls,"

Princess Sakura shook her head in disbelief as she and Shizuko reached the head of the stairs.

"Another omen. When two people meet on the stairsteps, it is a sign of a wedding," Sakura said in awe.

Shizuko although being one to think rationally and practically was beginning to worry. Two omens had already occurred and the third would definitely make her a believer. What if what Princess Sakura noted came true...?


	4. Chapter 4

"Why me," worried Yukimura as he steered the horses down the pathway of the Sakun Forest. "Misaki and Takumi will be able to protect themselves since they're ninjas but what about me?! I'll be slaughtered like a lamb!" the boy cried.

Meanwhile inside the carriage both Misaki and Takumi were sitting prepared for what was to come. Misaki tightened the shawl around her and shuddered from the cold. Sitting in idleness didn't energise or warm the blood. A crack on the path made the carriage jump slightly and rock. Misaki tumbled to Takumi's side as her head fell close to his lap. She stared up into his green eyes and her cheeks flared from the close proximity. She quickly came to a sitting position and scooted to the end of the carriage as she possibly could with her face hiding away from him.

"You should be more careful dear," commented Takumi.

"There was a bump on the road. And don't call me dear!" snapped Misaki.

Takumi tapped his chin idly pretending to be in deep thought. "Well you are supposed to be playing the role of my wife and I would consider being in character,"

Misaki scoffed. "What do you propose? I act like a lovey dovey wife and introduce myself as Misaki Usui,"

"That name does suit you," grinned Takumi

"Ayuzawa is fine!" Misaki spat with a blush growing. Why did he have to tease her?

"Aw Misaki, does that mean you don't want to be Mrs Misaki Usui," Takumi teased.

Misaki pinched her index finger and thumb together leaving a two centimetre gap between the digits. "Listen Usui, I'm this close to beating you to a pulp!"

"Like you did today," he smirked, goading her.

"Don't push it," Misaki warned with a deathly glare. "And don't get in my way,"

Four shadows emerged; two jumped from tree while the other from the bushes. Yukimura pulled the reigns of his steeds hard forcing the carriage to come to a screeching stop. Four armed boys above the age of sixteen stood in front of the carriage. Misaki and Takumi jolted from the impact and composed themselves. With a determined nod and climbed out the carriage from opposite ends towards the group.

"Look dear, bandits. What're we going to do? I'm scared," said Misaki sarcastically.

The pretty short young boy with short spiky blonde hair, reddish brown eyes and few piercings on his left and right ear stepped forward with his hand raised over his sheathed sword on his left side. He smiled slyly eyeing Misaki up and down. "Hand over the jewellery and any money you have on or else we'll kill you,"

Misaki ran her fingers down the beads of pearl of the necklace. "You want these, pretty boy. Come and get them," Misaki swiftly threw off her shawl which blew on to Yukimura's face, showing her attached and sheathed dual Kodachi's. "We are ninja's from the Seika Clan of the Honozono Kingdom. UxMishi Bandits, an order has been made for your arrest of looting," The four bandits were awestruck at first but laughed it off as nothing as they unsheathed their weapons. Misaki took off her jewellery and placed it into the shawl in Yukimura's hands, then tied the ends for security. "If you can defeat me then they're all yours," smirked Misaki unsheathing her dual swords. Takumi leaned against the carriage with his arms crossed and a look of amusement on his features.

The boy with the blond hair and piercings stepped forward grinning slyly. "My name is Kuuga Sukarai," he introduced.

"Why are you telling me this?" Misaki asked dryly.

"Because I would want a beautiful girl as you to know the name of your handsome killer," he raised his katana.

Misaki snorted "Vain much,"

The two charged and attacked each other head on, their swords clashing. She was the superior one in this battle. Soon all three jumped surrounding Misaki and she was finding it difficult to keep an eye on all of them in a tight space around her. She dodged Kuuga and another dark green haired boy but the two behind found an opportunity to attack. A clank was heard and Misaki looked from the corner of her eye to see Takumi was behind her. He had defended her. She wasn't the one to ask for help but she appreciated it knowing it was in her best interest.

"Now I don't approve of attacking from behind like cowards…..or ganging up on one," with one push from his sword he sent the two boys staggering back.

The struggle was intense yet the end result was in Misaki and Takumi's favour. Takumi tied the four up and hauled them into the carriage while Misaki placed their weapons and what seemed like other stolen treasures at the back compartment.

"Can't we make a deal? Look I'll allow you two to join our gang. You'll be rich!" Kuuga tried to convince but Misaki just glared at him while Takumi just looked uninterestedly out the window.

"Give it a rest," Koma sighed blowing a strand of moss coloured hair out from his face

Sakura and Shizuko ran to the edge of the balcony as soon as they heard the carriage had arrived. Misaki pulled the four along as she entered the gate while Takumi followed behind. Kuuga glanced up to see Sakura and flashed her a charming smile and a wink. She blushed dropping her gaze. Shizuko being the responsible one pulled her away not before her gaze met with a dark haired boy who smiled kindly at her. She felt her cheeks warm and steered herself and Sakura away.

"Keep moving!" ordered Misaki.

Kuuga stared at her walking form from behind and smirked. _She isn't half bad._

Emperor Honozono was considering punishing the four by locking them up in prison whereas Master Satsukaoru advised that since the boys have potential they should be much help in the army or join the Seika Clan.

* * *

Misaki sighed in content. She was resting against the river bank rocks. It felt good to take a break and relax with no missions for a few days. Why can't most days be peaceful as this? She heard a splash and her eyes snapped open. She sat up immediately to see a certain blond haired intruder skipping stones along the water. She had become more tolerable of his presence if he didn't make any derogatory comment more like playful teasing as he saw it.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

Misaki didn't bother to comment yet her mind trailed back to him saving her. He truly was beside her. Perhaps sensei was right, she had to endure him since they would be working alongside sometimes.

"Thank you," she muttered averting her gaze away from him. He glanced at her and let out an amused short chuckle, much to her annoyance. "Even though I told you not to get in my way," she added not to make him become cocky. It was once, well twice he saved yet she promised herself that she wouldn't allow situations to become like that.

"Whatever you say Ayuzawa-san,"

Misaki watched the clouds float by but secretly glanced over at the emerald eyed boy who was throwing stones impeccably making them skid great distances, breaking previous records. She made an inaudible annoyed sound hearing the ripple and splash of water. She wondered could she be able to do that? Misaki got up and walked a distance from him before picking up a pebble and throwing it. It sunk making a big splash that splattered on her face and in her eyes. She groaned and wiped her face with her sleeves while muttering curses.

"You're doing it too hard,"

She jumped hearing his voice this close to her. Did he follow her? Was he watching her the whole time? Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, to hide her evident embarrassment.

"Here it's like this," he turned her around, placed a pebble in her small hand and guiding it with his. "Just gently flick your wrist, okay?"

Misaki's cheeks were on fire feeling his hand cover hers, his arm touching hers and his head close to hers that she could hear his breathing. She nodded to confirm she understood his instruction. With a flick of his wrist adjoined with hers, the rock was thrown and skidded once or barely twice.

"You see it's not that hard," he whispered, making her shudder feeling his warm breath tickle her sensitive spot between her ear and neck. She felt so weak in her knees and her body unresponsive that she couldn't even muster the energy to flip him over and throw him into the river for being this close to her.

With this closeness she felt disturbed and confused with the sensations elicited. She pushed away and sprinted into the deeper forest.

"Misaki!" Takumi called after her. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "She's sure a strange girl. But all the more intriguing,"

Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest and her legs pushed her further yet she didn't stop.

_Why do I feel like this...especially around him?! Is he some strange sorcerer or being from a different realm with strange sorcery? _

The forest was ending and a light caught her eyes making her come to a halt and walk instead on the road leading to town.

There was a crowd of people and a carriage. What was going on?

Misaki pushed through to see a few boys she recognised from the village quarrelling or what seemed like getting ready to fight. She stepped in between as the voluntary referee.

"What is going on?" she enquired, losing patience.

"Ayuzawa-san, this carriage knocked us down and our cart!" the light pink haired boy exclaimed.

"Well you should be more careful. However I do believe you did this on purpose," replied an older looking boy with dark brown shoulder length hair.

"Don't you have eyes?!"

"It seems you should be asking yourself that mere peasant. Your cart dented my carriage,"

"Excuse me!" Misaki interrupted. "I know these boys well and they don't seem to be ones to con people. Besides who would put their lives in danger for a few coins,"

The older looking boy rose and eyebrow and studied her with indifference. "So you are insinuating that this is my fault?"

"Believe what you want but all I know is that you do owe compensation to the loss and damage of their cart with vegetables," replied Misaki placing one hand on her hip challengingly.

"I haven't done anything wrong so I won't," he shrugged and turned to leave with a satisfied smirk.

Anger was quick to consume Misaki and she clenched her fists with eyes glaring. "Fine! Tell me which kingdom do you belong to and I will talk to the emperor myself on this matter,"

"As you wish," he brushed it off with a swat of his hand as he climbed inside. "I belong to the Igarashi Kingdom,"

Misaki stood there staring at the retreating form of the carriage while the crowd murmured about the 'civilized altercation'

_Igarashi...?_ _Isn't that where Miyabiagoka area is? Looks like I'll have to pay a visit to the Igarashi Kingdom soon.._


End file.
